


Captain James Flint

by procoffeinating



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Art, Gen, It's very vague I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you try to swim or did you want to drown?</p><p>(my first foray in BS fandom, with very vague Captain Tragic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain James Flint

.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
